


Be Superior

by SmileAndASong



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dream Sex, Human Furniture, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has become unsatisfied with his sex life with Tony. He then finds himself in a fantasy of a sex life with a more 'superior' Tony Stark.</p><p>MCU Steve/616 Superior Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Superior

**Author's Note:**

> There is very limited plot in this, just a weak explanation of how the two worlds collided. This is mainly a PWP, let's be real here. And this fic is super self indulgent for me, I'll admit it.  
> MCU Steve and MCU Tony are set in between Avengers and Age of Ultron. MCU Stony is established.
> 
> 616 Tony is set during the end of the Superior Iron Man because closure, what closure did that comic have? I wrote my own even though it's basically just porn. He's also probably post Secret Wars too, but that doesn't really matter much for this fic, you'll see! 616 Stony is previously established, pre-Time Runs Out/Secret Wars.

It was strange waking up to nothingness. 

Not that the feeling was unfamiliar to Steve. He knew all about waking up to nothingness - not many people slept for over eighty years and woke up to find that everything that they had known was gone. But since then, he had been able to rebuild. He was able to find a family and friends, The Avengers. Being apart of a team again, it felt great and it felt like where he belonged. A rocky start at first, sure, but now they were all past that and working toward being and supporting each other as a team.

Steve had also formed a particularly close bond with one Avenger in particular, the one that he never envisioned forming any sort of relationship with. When he first came out of the ice, he hated Tony Stark - he thought he was every bad quality of his father, with even more stubbornness to boot. But since then, as the team grew closer together, he and Tony grew even closer together. Both of them had the personalities of being natural leaders, although with different viewpoints and goals which typically caused some conflict. But because they were both leading the team, they were forced to spend more time together. And because they were spending more time together, that meant they were spending less time fighting one and other. Because they were working toward understanding versus just bickering with each other. And then there came a day where Steve got so overwhelmed by those budding feelings he had toward Tony that he impulsively acted on them - cut the other off with his own lips, leading to one of his first mutually consented make-out sessions (never got the chance with Peggy).

After that, the rest sort of just fell into place.

The dating was nice. Tony was a surprisingly sweet and selfless lover. Though Steve sensed a small degree of discomfort that the other had in the relationship, particularly in regards to the sex. Steve had been a virgin before Tony. And everyone knew that Tony was the farthest thing from a virgin. Because of their vastly different sex lives, Steve sensed that the other was hesitant with doing anything too wild with him. Most of the sex was pretty vanilla. Though it was nice, Steve was getting frustrated and bored with it. He might be Captain America, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his kinks and fantasies that he wanted to explore. He didn’t want Tony to baby him with sex or be afraid to have some of that more wild and crazy sex, but how exactly did you bring that up to a guy?

Especially when he couldn’t find said guy anywhere.

Once again, Steve had woken up alone. He somewhat recently began sleeping in the same bed as Tony and moving into his bedroom. It was nice, but he had quickly grown used to waking up with Tony. Going to sleep the same time as him he had quickly learned was not going to be the norm. But they almost always woke up together since Tony usually slept in later since he came to bed so much later. So when he woke up alone in the bed, it was a strange feeling. It was a lonely feeling, and he didn’t like it. Steve, by nature, was a fixer. If there was a problem he would act on it and fix it. So the simple solution to this problem would be to find Tony.  
But as Steve walked out of the bedroom and into the common areas for the team, he quickly learned that it was not just Tony that was missing. None of the other team members were there. The kitchen itself looked untouched - no empty coffee mugs in the sink, no cereal bowls, nothing. It all looked pristine and perfect, untouched. Steve’s discomfort only grew. As a superhero, it was practically second nature to be suspicious of something as minor like this. Something easily could have happened to the team in their line of work. But thankfully, there was someone who constantly had an eye on everything - creepy typically, but reassuring in this case.

“JARVIS.” Steve spoke as he continued to walk around the common areas of the tower. “Where is everyone? Where’s Tony?”

“Mr. Stark evicted the rest of the Avengers from the tower this morning. He also resigned from his position on the team.” Steve practically fell to the ground as he heard that. Tony did what? Why...why would he do that? That didn’t sound anything like Tony, just yesterday he was working on building new training modules for the team to practice on. And now he was evicting them and resigning from the team?

“Tony did...what? When did all of this happen, why did no one wake me up? What time is it anyway?” Steve glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:35...PM!? How long had he been asleep? How could so much have happened so fast? “JARVIS, is Tony home? Where is he?”

“Mr. Stark is home, yes. One moment and I will see if he is taking guests.” A guest? Since when was Tony a guest? Since when did he have to have permission to see Tony? Something was definitely going on here. He clenched his fists as he waited for what seemed like an eternity before the AI finally responded to him.

“Mr. Stark would like to see you. You have been granted access to speak with him in Workshop #3.” Steve immediately headed for the stairs and rushed down to said workshop. He didn’t bother to put on clothes or anything, still shirtless and clad in just his sleep sweats. The information that JARVIS presented him with really shook him up. And Steve, once again, was a fixer - he had to step in and do something about this before it was all too late. He raced down the stairs like he was running out of time (because who really knew how much time he had left), and opened the door of the workshop. He stopped as he entered, not noticing Tony right away. He listened carefully and heard what sounded like fingers typing. He looked in the direction of the large screen and super computer where he noticed a large chair in front of said computer. The back of the chair was tall, so he could not see Tony but it was easy to figure out that he was the one in the chair.

“Tony.” Steve said sternly. “JARVIS...was saying all of this stuff about you leaving the team and evicting everyone out of the tower? What the hell is going on?”

“All of that is true.” Steve immediately frowned as he heard the voice. Something...didn’t seem right about the voice. It sounded familiar, but it didn’t sound like Tony. Steve disregarded that for now, more so focusing on the words that he was saying versus how his voice sounded as he said them.

“What do you mean all of that is true!? Tony, what’s going on? Why are you doing this, you’re better than this!” Steve said as he moved over to the other, though stopped as he approached the chair. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but there was something that was holding him back from spinning the chair around to look the other in the face. Maybe it was out of fear of not liking what he saw, because there was clearly something different that was going on with Tony. A cold chuckle came from Tony, further proving Steve’s suspicion that something was going on with Tony.

“You sound just like him...are you this much of a self-righteous jerk in every universe, I swear.” Steve watched as the other stood up from the chair. Steve immediately noticed the armour that the other had on. Not his iconic red and gold, but a sleek all around silver. It formed to a very muscular build in almost a skin tight manner, not near as bulky as the other armour that he commonly associated Tony with. He was taller, but that could be elevation from the armour. However, once the other turned to face him, Steve was immediately greeted by a sight that was not the Tony Stark that he had come to know and love. The suit did not have a traditional helmet, by the looks of it because he could see the other’s face perfectly. His face was familiar, but different. He was younger, his hair was darker and without the scattered greys that he knew Tony to have. It was his eyes that caught all of Steve’s attention - an impossibly bright blue, they almost hurt to stare at. But when Steve did stare into them, what he saw in them was the most terrifying - he saw nothing. No warmth, no sympathy, no kindness. They were bright and striking, but soulless. This was not the Tony Stark that he knew.

“You...who are you?” Steve, asked, as he took a step back from the other more so out of shock from what he saw. The man in the armour laughed once again and walked from around the chair.

“You ask the same stupid questions in every universe also, I see. Nice to see some things remain a constant.” Steve watched as he raised a glass of amber colored liquor to his lips.  
“I’m Tony Stark, who else would I be?”

“You...you are not Tony Stark! Tony Stark...wouldn’t abandon his team, he wouldn’t evict his team. Tony Stark is a hero, and he /certainly/ does not have eyes like yours! I don’t even know what the hell is going on with those…” Steve said as he purposefully avoided making eye contact with the alleged Tony Stark.

“Aw, you don’t think they are pretty? I think they really pull my whole face together - not that it’s hard to do with a face like this, aren’t you lucky.” Steve winced as he felt the other reach out to feel the cold armored finger touch his chin. The other forced eye contact, which he did. He winced as he stared into the soulless piercing eyes. “Are you really that naive to think that your little universe is the only one out there? There are hundreds of worlds, hundreds of realities, hundreds of Steve Rogers. But every one of them is just as naive and arrogant as you - when you really don’t have that much to be proud of.” Steve felt the hand trace along his face more. He pulled his face away from it with a stern look. “Though I will say, you’ve got a gorgeous face, baby. ‘Least you’ve got something to back up that Steve Rogers arrogance.”

“I’m the one that’s arrogant here? Look at you! Listen to you talk!” Steve exclaimed. “Alright, so you’re Tony Stark from some other reality. What are you doing here, and what did you do with the Tony Stark that I know? What did you do with my friends?”

“I didn’t do anything to your friends. I simply told them to get off my property and explained that Tony Stark will no longer be apart of the Avengers, nor will he be funding them.” He paused to sip his drink once again. “As for the inferior Tony Stark that you are fond of for some reason - he’s gone. Whatever brought me to your universe, caused him to go bye-bye. Not that much of a loss though. The guy was ugly and wasting his potential.”

“You...replaced my Tony Stark? How!?” Steve exclaimed loudly.

“Stop yelling, it doesn’t look good on you.” Steve watched as the other rolled his eyes. “Look, a lot was happening. I destroyed plenty of worlds to protect my own, it’s likely that a rift opened or something with this one. You’re lucky that I got here when I did, because I’m going to turn this planet around in no time. I did a great job on my own world - too bad that it was coming to an end. But that’s the thing about worlds, realities - there are so many of them, it’s easy to just pick up and rebuild.” 

“You...I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but you likely destroyed your planet in some way or another! I am not going to let you destroy my planet also. I’m going to bring back my Tony and get rid of you, I swear!” Steve declared sternly.

“Really? Well, considering /I/ had to explain everything to you, good luck with all of that.” Tony chuckled. “You should be thanking me, really. I’m going to improve your life and everyone’s on this planet, I’ve got plenty of ideas - plenty of ideas for you especially, Steve.” Tony’s tone was low and clearly had sexual implications behind them. Steve for some reason, fixated on that way more than he fixated on the need to remove this mysterious Tony Stark or figure out exactly what was going on here.

“I...don’t want anything to do with your ideas.” Steve mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away from the other.

“Really? Because I have all of the memories of your Tony, Steve. Your cute little boyfriend, isn’t that sweet?” Tony smirked. “The guy was a wuss. He treated you like a baby, Steve. He was scared of doing too much with you in bed, so he gave you nothing but vanilla sex. He didn’t want you to think he was a whore, even though he totally was. He was ashamed of being a whore.” Tony leaned into the other further and put a hand on the other’s chest. “Lucky for you, I’m a whore and I’m proud of it. And I know that deep down you wanna be a naughty whore too. You were sick of how he tiptoed around your needs. Virgin Steve Rogers...nobody wanted you back in the forties, everyone wanted Bucky - the girls all flocked to him, didn’t even glance at you. Twenty-six years old and never kissed, never on a date that wasn’t just Bucky letting you tag along. Then you get big, almost get a girl, and you get put on ice for eighty years.” Steve froze as the other spoke. How did he know all of this? He...didn’t even remember telling most of this to his Tony, so it couldn’t just be the memories. 

“Then you wake up and Tony Stark comes into your life. He’s practically a sex god to you. You dream about him dominating you, making you scream out for more. But he doesn’t do that. He gives you the same gentle sex every night. Your first time is great, it’s all you know. But after awhile...you crave more. He doesn’t satisfy you, you’re frustrated. And then I come into your life, and I can make all of your dreams come true.” The last part is whispered into Steve’s ear with a hot breath. He could feel the other’s lips pressed against his ear as well. Steve’s breath hitched and he immediately felt himself becoming hard. He wanted to suppress it, because dammit he was supposed to be angry and figuring out what happened to his life, what happened to his Tony. But, in the end, everything the blue eyed Tony was saying was true. Those were all of his desires, he wanted that and he had for months now.

“You can’t hide it from me, Steve.” The armored hand reached down to press into his growing hard-on. “My words alone, look what they are doing to you…” Tony smirked as he kissed the other on the cheek. “You don’t have to hide it from me, I’m here for you. I traveled across the multiverse for you, and now you can have me - the Tony Stark that you want and deserve.” Steve let out a moan of pleasure as he felt the other palm him. It was rough because of the armor over his hands, but it felt good. That one movement that the blue eyed Tony did was more than he had from his own Tony in three months. Steve could not deny it or hide it. His desires and fantasies were finally being realized.

“Say it.” Tony told the other sternly.

“S-say what…” Steve stuttered. He watched as Tony rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, you’re dumber than my Steve, I swear. Do I have to spell it out for you? What do you /think/ I want you to say, Steve? Come on, think.” Tony palmed the other through the sweats one more time, this time rougher. Steve let out a surprised yelp, but his arousal was evident by the way he responded to the palming. He was quiet for a moment, but he knew exactly what Tony wanted him to say. And he wanted to say it too.

“I want you.” Steve finally spoke, his voice low but the desperation of it evident.

“Specifics, now.” Tony demanded from the other roughly. Steve wanted to practically whine at the roughness of Tony’s tone alone.

“I’d like you to fuck me,” Steve said specifically. Tony smirked. 

“Come on, that’s the best that you can do? That’s still pretty vanilla, be sluttier than that Steve.” Tony encouraged the other. “I can give you better sex...far superior to anything that the other Stark ever could cook up. Come on Steve, don’t just be basic - be superior.” Tony encouraged as he began to kiss at the other’s neck a bit before he let his teeth slowly sink into the other to further arouse him. And /damn/ was it working. The teasing, it was far too much for Steve to handle. He was usually teased by his Tony but the other almost always gave in right away when Steve /wanted/ to be treated like a slut, he wanted to be used a bit. And this Tony seemed like the perfect guy to do it.

“I...want sex, rough sex. And I want to beg for it, I want to absolutely need it. I want to know that you are fucking me and who is fucking me. I...want you to treat me like a slut.” Steve admitted, revealing all of his secret desires that he had been having for some time to the blue eyed Tony. Sure there was a mystery about him being here and the questionable nature of what he may or may not have done to the team, but /damn/ was this what he needed. What he wanted for so long. The other’s dominating and superior presence was too much for him to ignore. The blue eyed Tony was right. He did not want to just be basic, he wanted to be superior. His words seemed to satisfy the other for the most part. 

“So, you wanna be used, do you slut? Well that’s adorable, I can do that for you. Now, you’re still kind of a baby but I’m not gonna treat you like one. I am however still gonna give you a safe-word just in case this is all too hot for you. I know how overwhelming I can be. Let’s go with...inferior, because that will tell me you’re not ready to be superior just yet and need to go back to your vanilla ways..” Tony explained as he also removed all of the armor in one swift go, revealing more of his physically pleasing physique. Steve was momentarily impressed with how the armor was removed so swiftly, almost like water falling off of him. He was also impressed to see the other was nude underneath his armor as well, leaving nothing to the imagination right away. He was much more fit and built than the Tony he knew, and seeing the body outside of the armor. His eyes immediately fell down to the other’s length, it was huge and impressive, definitely superior. Steve wanted to be superior with the Tony before him - he wanted that more than anything. 

Tony took his seat in the large computer chair and watched the other with a smirk. He crossed one leg over the other. “Take off your pants. I want to see everything first.” He said as he picked up his drink and waited for the other to follow his command. Steve immediately obeyed and removed his pants and boxers swiftly, standing before the other fully nude. Even though Tony was just as nude, he was the one who felt exposed and in a lack of control, but that was exactly how he wanted it.

“Turn around for me.” Steve obeyed the command, showing off every inch of his body to the other. He felt those same cold eyes on him, calculating every inch of him and studying. The gaze was not unwelcomed though, it was powerful and arousing. He liked the idea of the other man analyzing him and being exposed to him. The eyes might not be full of the same life and warmth, but that was not what he wanted right now.

“Beautiful. I like your back especially. I have some plans for that.” Tony said with a smirk. Steve was confused, wondering what he could possibly mean by his back, since that usually was not something that one thought of as being sexy or a part focused on sex. But he was going to learn a lot tonight and fast. “Now.” Tony reached forward and grabbed the other, beginning to abruptly pump him. Steve let out a moan, but Tony quickly looked up at the other once he did that. “You do not talk while I talk. You wanted to be treated like a slut, you will be. Sluts are quiet unless they are saying thank you, understood?” Tony pumped the other a bit faster, but it took every fiber of Steve’s being to restrain.

“Yes.” Steve began as he bit his lip to keep quiet.

“Just yes?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes...sir?” Steve tried, which seemed to be right answer based on Tony’s smile.

“You’re learning, maybe you are a smarter Steve than I’ve been giving you credit for. And you wanna be a slut too. All the times I fooled around with the Steve on my world /he/ wanted to dominate /me/. What an idiot.” Tony scoffed before he abruptly stopped. “Pump yourself, I’m still talking so keep quiet. You come and I am leaving and stopping all of this right now, clear?” Tony explained sternly. Steve obeyed and gripped himself to begin pumping himself.

“Fantastic. Now, where was I? Right, the silent slut. The best kind of slut. I tell you when to make noise, I tell you when to come. Why? Because you are /my/ property now. I own you, and you love it. I am the only Tony Stark this universe has or needs. I’m going to make it better for everyone - especially for you and your slutty tendencies. But only if you do exactly as I say, when I say it. Someone as perfect as me will not settle for anything shy of perfection.” Tony paused, but Steve did not say anything, he just focused on pumping himself still since he had not been told to speak. He was trying to take in all of the new instructions and guidance, but it was really hard to focus when Tony ordered him to jerk himself off. He knew that this was intentional and likely a test.

“You make eye contact when you speak to me, always.” Tony explained as he sipped his drink. Steve was relieved that he had been doing so already, at least when Tony was looking at him and not down at his drink. He nodded to show he understood. Focusing on Tony’s strangely bright eyes actually helped him focus on something other than his growing hard-on and need for a release. He hated how close he already was since they were just getting started, but just the way that this Tony spoke to him was enough to make him get hard and want to come.  
“Look at how far you’ve come along already, slut. And that was pretty much just from you touching yourself and me talking. Stop.” Tony instructed as he spun the chair around. The tall height of his chair made it hard for him to see what the other was doing. “Come.” Was the next order, which Steve immediately obeyed. He walked over and stood beside the other’s chair. In a swift moment though he felt the other grab his cock and slap something on it. It was tight and uncomfortable. He looked down to see the ring on his cock.

“I take it that’s your first time wearing a cock ring. Comfortable? You may answer that question.” Tony instructed.

“N-no...but I love it, thank you.” Steve watched as a smirk formed across the other’s handsome face.

“You’re a fast learner. I could see myself falling for you, but don’t expect me to be all domestic with you. Really not my thing. I just wanna use you, Steve. I used my Steve too but not like this, this is way more fun. I’m just so good at using Steves from every universe to get what I want.” Tony chuckled. “I’d like to take a break and finish my drink, I’ll get back to you in a moment. But, there is something you can do for me.” Steve watched as Tony spun the chair around so it was facing away from the computer as it had been before.

“Get on your hands and knees in front of the chair.” Tony ordered, which Steve obeyed. He momentarily wondered if he was supposed to be making eye contact with the other still, but he really could not properly do so from the angle he was at. He opted to keep his eyes down at the ground. His breathing was heavy from the arousal and the tightness of the cock ring. He hadn’t even been fucked yet and he was dying to come already. His attention shifted away from his thoughts on his need to orgasm though as he felt a weight applied to his back. It was Tony’s feet - he was being used as a human foot stool. He could see the other from the corner of his eye. He was relaxing in the massive chair and sipping his drink with his feet on Steve’s back, like a king on his throne. The cold smirk and relaxed posture of the other though...Steve again felt himself being turned on. He was being used by the other in the most humiliating and degrading way, and he absolutely loved it.

“The best use of Steves - supporting my feet. You’re the perfect height for this, this is great.” Steve felt the other shift his feet around on his back. His cock twitched in arousal but could not do anything because of the damn cock ring. He bit back his urge to whine and beg - he did not have permission to speak at the current moment. The silent slut, that’s what he was supposed to be right now.

“I’m bored, tease your nipples for me. Give me something fun to watch.” Tony instructed the other. Steve once again obeyed, using one of his hands to grip at his own nipples. His other hand stayed firmly on the ground so he could continue to serve as Tony’s foot stool. As he teased his nipples for Tony, he only felt the arousal grow even more. Fuck. He made one small grunt sound, which he immediately regretted but thankfully Tony did not react much to it. He either did not notice or did not care enough. What amazed Steve the most about all of this was how little Tony had actually done so far. All he had really done was speak to him and he touched him a few points. So far, everything else had been done by Steve - Steve was the one to pump himself to the point of orgasm, Steve was the one to tease his own nipples, Steve was the one to relish in being a fucking foot stool. But perhaps that was what made the other so intoxicating - the fact that Steve was becoming insatiable just from the other’s voice and serving him. How he was able to bring Steve to this point without even having to lift so much of a finger. He was still giving him the desire that he wanted more than anything - to be used and treated like a slut. Even though his ego should be troubling in most situations, Steve could not help but be hopelessly turned on by it and overwhelmed by his desire to serve and please the dominant, dark man.

“Stick your finger inside of your ass. Start fucking yourself, one less thing for me to do later.” Tony said as he watched Steve drop his nipple and immediately insert said finger in his tight bum. He was not told if he could lick his fingers for lubricant so he did not. He began to fuck himself with his finger quickly while still continuing to support Tony’s feet.

“Add a second finger.” Tony instructed as he watched and Steve saw a smirk on the other’s expression. He was amused. He could also see the other growing harder as he watched the other put on his little display. That was enough for Steve to not only insert a second finger, but also a third without prompting. He worried about not following an order directly, but seeing that he was arousing Tony made him want to do more, made him want to impress the other more. He didn’t want to just be inferior and basic anymore, he wanted to be superior.

“Look at you, adding a third finger all by yourself. Such a slut, aren’t you?” Tony asked the other. Steve could see the other was stroking himself to the sight though. Tony was watching Steve as he lounged in the chair and began to jerk himself a bit. The idea that he was doing enough to make someone like this Tony want to touch himself was very satisfying and rewarding for Steve’s desire to be a serving slut.

“Yes, sir. I am a slut. I want to serve you and be used by you. I want you to give me the superior sex I need because of how much of a damn slut I am.” Steve explained as he kept on fucking himself with his fingers. Tony only chuckled at that, and had Steve carry on for a few more minutes. It was getting hard to fuck himself, and the cock ring was starting to feel even tighter. But he did not stop. He had not been told to, he wanted to serve.

“Alright, that’s enough of that. Now, sit up and look at me.” Tony explained as he removed his feet from the other. Steve obeyed and he sat up, sitting on his thighs as he met the bright blue eyes once more. “Let’s see where we are at so far.” Tony began as he looked down at the cock. He reached down to grab it once, making eye contact with Steve as he did. Steve’s eyes momentarily twitched once but he did not avert his gaze from Tony’s eyes, following the other’s instructions still.

“Look at that, you look just about ready to burst. And I’ve barely touched you. But what did I do? I treated you how you wanted to be. With minimal effort, Steve, I was able to make you desperate for me. Because I could see what you wanted, you wanted to be used and teased. You didn’t want the attention on you, no, not really. You wanted the attention on me, which is exactly where it should be. Your Tony put all the attention on you and your vanilla needs. He didn’t even stop to think about how much of a slut you want to be.” Again with the words. Steve didn’t even think he could be so turned on by words alone. He had barely said anything, he wasn’t allowed to speak, but Tony said everything so perfectly. It was almost like he was reading his mind and seeing all of his desires. Except, the final one, that he had initially asked the other for. But of course, he had to work for it.

“Now, you wanted to be fucked, didn’t you? Nice and hard, yeah?” Tony asked the other, to which Steve responded with a nod. “Of course I can do that, I can do anything. But I like to feel wanted, yeah? So make me feel like you deserve my cock inside of you. Talk to me, convince me why I should bother.”

“Please.” Steve immediately spurted out, his desperation becoming evident. “I...I need it, sir. You saw me. I love being used by you. I want your cock inside of me. You...don’t even have to take the ring off, your orgasm is more important than mine. I want to help you, I want to be used by you like the slut I am. Please fuck me...I am ready.” Steve looked into the eyes as he spoke. He noted how unreadable they were the whole time. He couldn't’ see pleasure in them, he couldn’t see pain in them. It was a mystery that put him over the edge even more - to be so good as to get a reaction out of those piercing blues.

“Come.” Tony said as he again spun the chair around so it was facing the computer. Steve followed and he watched as the other lazily spread his own legs with his cock sticking straight up. “Face your back to me, spread those cheeks.” Steve squeezed his way in between the tight space of the large computer chair and the keyboard. He squatted down a bit so his ass was level with the other’s cock. 

“You deserve to see just how much of a slut you are, Steve. How you deserve to be used by me.” Steve winced as the other abruptly shoved some of his fingers inside of the other. They were moist. It was hard to tell if it was saliva or lube, but either way it was doing his job of spreading him. He felt the fingers penetrate inside of him, roughly and abruptly, First it was one, then suddenly two, then a third all hastily slipping in and out of his tight bum in an unorganized and certainly not gentle matter. Steve’s fingers gripped onto the edge of the keyboard tightly, as he was biting back both his urge to speak and the frustration he had in his cock due to the ring. As Tony was spreading him though, he noticed a light shining on him from the computer. As he looked up, he saw that the large computer screen was now on. And it was not just on - the web camera on it was also on and displaying a frontal view of the sight in front of him. Tony seated in the chair spreading him while he crouched down in front of him ready to be used. Seeing it in front of him was enough to let a moan escape his lips.

“I’m sorry, sir...I just...I love to see myself being used by you.” Steve admitted to the other.

“I’ll let it go, baby, because you’re right - it’s a damn fine sight. I want you to see exactly what I’m doing, your face as you act like the desperate slut you are when I’m using you. Your face and body the first time you’re having sex with the Tony Stark you deserve - the superior Stark.” Tony said as his fingers slid out of the other. He gripped the other’s hips roughly and without warning, forced himself inside of the other. Steve saw it coming on the computer screen ahead of time, but that didn’t change the feeling that it felt. He had never had a cock forced into him so roughly, it hurt and especially with the ring, but damn did it felt good. Tony’s grip on his hips was tight, he was practically digging his fingernails into his side. That also felt good, everything about this felt good and being able to see himself partaking in it was even better.

Tony’s thrusts were powerful and inconsistent in motion. For a while, he had been moving fast and strong, fucking him roughly and finding his prostate with ease. However, he suddenly began to slow down moving impossibly slow inside of the other. He also reached forward to grab Steve and stroke him as well as pinch at that ring. Steve’s breath hitched, his grip on the keyboard tightening out of desperation since he was fighting back so much. His grip on the large keyboard was actually so tight that there was a crack sound that was heard.

“Don’t worry about that, this computer is garbage.” Tony said as he squeezed the other’s balls once as he slowly thrust inside the other. “I’m getting close...how are you doing, sweetie?”

“Please...please come inside of me. Please let me take the ring off, I just want your orgasm inside of me...please.” Steve begged desperately as he let out a hitched breath.  
“Well, since you want it inside of you so badly…” Tony increased his speed once again and resumed the fast thrusts inside of the other. His hand remained on the ring on the other’s cock though, still keeping a firm grip on that. Steve let out moans at this point, unable to hold back the silence.

“Moan for me you slut, screw the rule. Look at my eyes in the camera and /moan/ for me.” Tony ordered the other as he continued to thrust inside of the other, his hot skin slamming into the other with no mercy or pacing at all. Steve obeyed the order and did just that. He looked right up at the screen and met Tony’s eyes through the computer screen. He watched as the other smirked at him again. The eyes changed slightly, finally, but not really - one shut and winked at him. In that exact moment was when Tony came inside of the other, and also simultaneously removed the other’s ring from his cock. The moment Steve felt the other’s orgasm fill him up, he immediately came once the ring was removed, leaking all over the floor as well as on some of the keys. His entire body ached and his cock was still throbbing from his most powerful release ever. But damn did it feel good, and damn was it worth it.

Steve felt Tony’s cock slide out of him only to quickly feel something else slide up his bum. He jolted at the feeling and quickly figured out what was up his bum.

“A plug, right?” Steve asked the other with shakey breath.

“You were the one that was begging to have it inside of you. Lucky for you.” Steve moaned as he felt a sudden vibration come from inside of him. “It also vibrates. Consider it a souvenir from your first time having sex with someone who actually matters. Superior sex, you are welcome.”

“Souvenir? Does that mean we’re done?” Steve asked as he still felt the plug vibrating inside of him. For some reason, he looked back up at Tony’s image through the computer screen once again, to see the other’s smirk and mysterious gaze.

“I don’t know, are we?”

 

 

“Steve! Woah, hey, what’s going on with the morning wood?”

Steve’s eyes shot open and he looked around at his surroundings. He was back in his bed, fully clothed, and it was morning again. As his eyes opened, he was greeted by Tony smirking at him. The first thing he did was look the other in the eye - brown eyes, warm and smiling fondly at him. What had happened?

“Tony? That’s...you right? No...blue eyes and silver armor?” Steve asked the other as he sat up. Tony raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Uh, no...just me.” Tony said as he smirked at the other. “You must have had some dream, huh? Clearly it was hot based on that morning wood? Would you like some help with it?” The other asked him sweetly with a fond smile. 

Steve...sort of just stared at the other for a moment, studying all of his features. Everything about him seemed right, the same Tony he knew and had been dating for the past few months. So did that mean the blue eyed ‘superior’ Tony - Was he just a dream? How though, it all felt so real? Steve could still feel it in his ass, sore and full from the plug. But as he shifted, there was nothing there. Maybe it was all just a dream then. His morning wood, however, was very much real and a problem that needed addressing. He smiled at Tony.

“I would love some help from you with my little problem.” Steve chuckled. “I’m just gonna run to the bathroom.” Steve pecked the other on the lips. He got up and walked over to the attached bathroom to wash his face down since he still felt hot. Dream or not, it was still hot and easily the most aroused he had been in awhile. He had never had a dream experience that felt so vivid though...and with after effects quite as strong. Steve let the water rush to his face and he reached over for a hand towel to dry off. As he dried the water from his face, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and at his own eyes. For a brief moment, he could have sworn he saw them flash to another shade of blue - the bright piercing blue of the ‘dream’ Tony. And in the back of his mind, he heard the same voice that beckoned him to his greatest sexual release.

_“Be superior.”_

Steve smirked once to himself and put the towel down. He walked out of the bathroom and looked to Tony in the bed.

“I have a lot of ideas for this morning wood, and we are going to do all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is purposefully ambiguous. Was it just a dream or not? Will I wrote more of this? Will there be better plot explanation to how the two universes connected? Who knows!  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
